


No Limits, Just Epiphanies

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, New Year's Eve, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oria has a late Satinalia gift for Cullen. Cullen is very dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limits, Just Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, but it's fine.
> 
> Title taken from ["Best Day Of My Life" by American Authors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y66j_BUCBMY).

Oria pulled her heavy stone-bear coat closer around her as the snow landed in her dark hair. She turned her face up towards the black, clouded sky, trying to watch as the snowflakes fell towards her face, though her eyelids kept fluttering as the flakes attempted to land in her eyes. She smiled, and turned when she heard the crunch of boots in the snow.

“Good evening,” Cullen greeted her, blonde hair already dusted white with snow. She reached out, and he tangled his gloved fingers with hers. “Finished with the First Day celebrations already?”

“I think it’s winding down,” Oria replied. She rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them looking out over the high mountains and vast valleys outside of Skyhold. Cullen turned his head to kiss her chestnut hair, and she sighed.

“Cole was looking for you,” Cullen informed her. “Seemed excited about something. You know, it’s strange.”

“Hm?” Oria tipped her head up, and Cullen bumped their foreheads together.

“He kept saying he wanted to talk to me about something, but Dorian grabbed him before I could get a chance.” Cullen looked back out at the snow, watching as it landed on trees far below them.

“Strange,” Oria agreed, face hot. She turned her attention to the snow, as well. A fat snowflake landed on her nose, and Cullen brushed it away with his thumb. The silence was silver, beautiful and sparkling around them. Oria basked in it for a moment before remembering her goal. “I nearly forgot, I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Cullen shifted back as Oria pulled her hand free of his to reach into the depths of her coat and remove a small, shining gift, wrapped in frost-white paper and tied with twine. She fiddled with it.

“I know we said no gifts, and it’s not even Satinalia anymore, but I was waiting to confirm something and had to wait to give you this,” Oria explained. She handed the gift over to Cullen, who took it with an eyebrow raised at her. She smiled at him, nervous and jumpy, her heart pounding in her chest. Her hand shook a little, and she stuffed it in her pocket. She turned her back on the landscape to watch Cullen as he vigilantly unwrapped the wrapping on the gift. He pulled out the bag inside the papers and glanced up at her. She motioned back to the gift, and he carefully folded the paper and tucked it inside his coat.

Cullen tugged at the drawstrings of the bag and tipped the contents out into his palm. He slipped the bag into his coat and unfolded the knit items in his hand. He held up the tiny hat, frowning, then the miniscule socks. He kept on frowning at them. He glanced up at Oria, a furrow digging in between his brows.

“These are very small,” he said, and Oria smiled, jittery, anxious for him to understand.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “they are.” She kept looking at him, and he looked down at the hat and socks again before peeking back up at her. She rocked back on her heels and laughed nervously. “You’re right, you are really bad at this.”

Cullen’s frown deepened, and he held the hat up closer to his face. Oria could pinpoint the moment realization dawned in his eyes, then spread across his face, brightening his features like a wave of sunrise. He looked back up at her, and she nodded, grinning at him. He dropped the items in the snow in favor of lifting her up off the ground, clutching her close to his chest. She laughed into his neck, wrapping her arms around him and holding on as he swung her in a circle.

“I’ve only known for sure for a few days,” Oria told him, when he set her back down on the ground. She picked up the hat and socks and handed them over to him; he seemed to be marveling over how small they were. “I wanted to be positive before I told you.”

“Oria,” Cullen started, seeming intent on saying something, but too many words got caught up in his mouth, and he had no idea which ones should come first. He shut his mouth, thinking. Eventually, he said, “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” she echoed. He pressed their foreheads together, grinning radiantly, and she laughed when he kissed her.

“It’s going to be dangerous,” he said when he pulled away. The furrow was back between his brows. She smoothed it away with her fingertips.

“It always is,” she reminded him, “but who better to deal with that than us?”

“People will talk.”

“‘People will talk,’” Oria parroted, in a mockingly deep voice. “People will  _ always _ talk. We may as well give them something to talk about.”

Cullen studied her face. He grinned at her. “We’re going to have a baby.”

She smiled back up at him as his hands came around to settle at the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. She tipped her head back to keep eye contact. “Yeah. We’re going to have a baby.”

Cullen kissed her again, his nose cold where the tip touched her cheek. Her hand found its way up to cup his face as they kissed, the knob of his jaw pressing into her palm. She smiled up into his mouth, and one of his hands traced up to tangle in her long, snow-damp hair.

“What’re we gonna tell the others?” Cullen asked, and Oria shrugged with one shoulder.

“Some of them already know,” Oria confessed, and Cullen raised an eyebrow at her. “Cole knew before I even did. I had to stop him from telling everyone in Skyhold. It’s a miracle you didn’t find out before I got to you.”

“Fair.” Cullen combed his fingers through her hair, pushing strands back from her face. His fingertips traced the vallaslin on her face, the pad of his thumb brushing the freckles spread across her nose. “I love you.”

“I love  _ you _ .” Oria dropped her head onto Cullen’s shoulder, wrapping her arm around him, fingers gripping the back of his coat, and Cullen twined his arms around her. He cupped the back of her head in one large hand. “And I think you’ll be a great father.”

He kissed her temple. “Thank you, Inquisitor.”

“You’re very welcome, Commander,” Oria replied, softly, into his coat. He kept his lips pressed to her temple, her skin warming up under his. He closed his eyes for a moment, just breathing. He opened his eyes to look out over the snowy landscape, at his breath fogging up above her head, and smiled against her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my beautiful Oria](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/post/136086624541/oria-lavellan-elf-mage-wife-apprentice-spy). I kept her characteristics vague so you could project your own Inquisitor into there, but Oria is an elf mage.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
